Take Me With You When You Go
by Because Im Bre
Summary: Mina and Iesha stay below the fold, and follow the laws, therefore stumbling upon a human child who was in the care of a vampire was shocking and surely against the laws set out. That was, unless those making the laws had planned such. The pair is convinced to interpret the rules for the best intentions of the child, going against what they have stood for all this time.
1. Chapter 1: Adventure of a Lifetime

**Iesha's POV (Flashback)**

I looked in the mirror at the few drops of water dripping from my face into the sink. I grabbed a paper towel from the plastic dispenser on the wall and used it to dry my face off. _Come on Iesha, they are just people. Insignificant humans. _I threw the towel in the waste bin on my way out, back into the pulsing music, the sweat.

_Humans smell disgusting…_ But it didn't matter, neither did the fact that I couldn't get drunk so hanging around at a bar was pointless, or was it? I perched myself back at the bar ordering some drink I probably wouldn't do much with the rest of the night. I watched other bodies for the sometime, dancing, grinding against each other, none of it looking appealing.

Thunder rolled on outside as the rain came down, this was evident as those who continued to roll in did so with wet shoes. One could hope the water puddling on the floor would make it onto the foot on one of those dancing around the space to send them toppling through the crowd. No such luck on that hope. But my eye caught something coming in, rain dripping down off the body, the droplets making friends with the existing puddles.

The slim body wandered over making its way expertly through the crowd. The long legs knew their way through, gracefully and suddenly she was there. The stool next to me now filled with the woman, her long legs and arms. Her skin was a light olive tone with dark patches of skin riddling her lengthy extremities, or maybe it was darker with patches of light. She had gathered all her long dark brown hair into her two hands to ring out some of the rainwater as the bartender slid a drink in front of her. She thanked him with a smile releasing her hair now.

_Stop staring at her, she is a human woman. You know better._ I looked back down at my drink now, but I could feel her eyes on me. I finally stole a glance up to meet her light brown eyes, and in that moment a smile took to her face. One of those real genuine smiles, and that's when she spoke.

"I'm Mina," and there was her delicate patchwork hand extended towards me.

**Mina's POV**

The small bare feet patered against the soft green grass making a whisper of a sound, her long blonde locks flowed behind her. Careless. At that age there was no need to have a care anyways, not for a human. Her running slowed as she heard the water in the stream trickling by, she walked closer to the lovely sound.

She kneeled reaching one of her small delicate hands towards the chilling, clear water. The water ran between her fingers and a smile ran across her face, a genuine, childlike smile that revealed a hint of dimples even from where I sat in the tree. I watched as a frog from across the stream hopped in splashing the cool water on her face. She almost fell backwards, shocked, but regained her balance and saw the animal that had startled her. Putting the pinkies of her two delicate hands together she reached towards the frog slowly giving a platform for him to jump onto.

As she did such, I moved down from the tree I had been propped in for a while. The frog crawled onto her hands and with that she lifted her hands a little bit above the water mesmerized by the creature. She was intrigued enough she did not hear my quiet approach, and only my motion to squat across the stream from her had given me away. She froze her chocolate eyes making contact with my own burgundy eyes.

I reached out a slow hand, palm up just to see her reaction to me. She watched my hand for a moment before moving her own hands towards my one and tilted them leading the frog into my hand. With this she leaned back to rest her bottom on her feet and watched me curiously. I lowered the frog back into the water and he swam off my hand, before I looked back at her. Her eyes only watched my hand and the frog, and a new gentle smile struck her face as he swam off down the stream.

A male voice boomed breaking the silence, "Acacia?" The young girls head turned towards the direction of the voice before she stood slowly. She gave a small wave to me before she took off running again towards the voice.

She was off again in the tall grass coming up to just above her knees licking at the bottom of her pastel yellow dress. I stood as she weaved through the trees and with that the last of her blonde locks disappeared into the forest.

Iesha joined me just after the child had disappeared as she draped herself over my shoulder as she had now finished her hunt. "What are you doing down here?" She questioned me tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

"There was a child," I turned to her as my eyes met her own burgundy ones.

"Mina! You let a human see you? They shouldn't be out here." She hissed lightly, although I knew she couldn't be mad at me.

"Don't worry Iesha, it is shaded here, and she is young our secret is fine," I reassured her as we headed back to our home.

"But what are they doing so far out here?" She pressed on concerned now, I could tell by her tone.

"We are going to be fine Iesha, really. We can move again." I took her hand while we continued our walk.

Yet as we walked back to our home all I could think of was the child, and the carelessness, the fearlessness.

It would be weeks before I saw the blonde child again, Iesha began to think I was insane going on about the child that really didn't exist. This time we saw her together it was a cloudy day. At first, I only saw the child's hair as her back was to us. She sat in the grass her hair fell behind her reaching her lower back. Iesha grabbed my shoulder giving me a look of caution as I approached the girl. Iesha stopped not wanting to move too close.

"Hello there," I called out to the child, her head lifted telling me she now knew I was there. She stood slowly turning to see me, she finally smiled as I continued my approach. Once I was near her, I kneeled allowing her space to approach if she wished. I heard Iesha take a few more steps towards us, curious I'm sure.

The girl approached me with a set of wildflowers she had picked. She pulled one from the bunch, it was a light blue, leaves still attached to the stem just below the blossom. She leaned forward and I caught some of her human scent, she delicately tucked the flower into my hair before rocking back onto her heels looking at it and smiled.

"Thank you, it is beautiful," I smiled and looked back to Iesha who was now approaching us slowly and she too kneeled once she was close. She took my hand squeezing it a bit as she watched the girl.

The girl took the new guest kindly as she looked in her hands at the flowers before picking a yellow one and holding it by the stem to offer it to her. I assumed the girl did not feel as comfortable approaching the new guest as closely. With Iesha's right hand holding mine, she reached with her left to accept the small peace offering.

"Thank you," Iesha said meekly as a breeze blew through the trees now. The girl had turned away and Iesha squeezed my hand harder now to get my attention, I looked at her confused.

"Do you not smell it?" She questioned me concern in her voice. I shook my head and with another breeze I could, the faint wafting smell of another vampire. We stood together and the girl turned to look at us as we rose. Blissful ignorance. Iesha's eyes darted around as a shadowed figure stepped out from behind one of the far trees.

"Acacia come on now," the familiar male voice from the stream filled the area once again. The girl lifted her head the flowers still in her clutch as she ran towards the man. The two disappeared off together her little hand embraced by his. Part of me wanted to follow, a human child in the company of a vampire was unheard of, and at the very least against laws that were set out. Iesha pulled my hand clearly wanting to get out of there and so hand in hand we left.

**Iesha's POV**

When we arrived back to our small basement apartment Mina sat with me on the couch, our hands still entwined. I took the index finger of my free hand to trace the dark patch that riddled the skin on the back of her hand lightly.

"What now?" I asked her, pulling my eyes from her hand to her face to judge her expression, "Do we have to go tell the Volturi?"

She shook her head quickly in response to my question, "No, you know we cannot do that. If we do that the child will die, and perhaps us too?" She was concerned, but I knew she had a point.

"What will happen if Aro were to find out that we knew and didn't tell him? That's not going to help us either."

She shook her head again, a little more vigorously this time, "Iesha, what law is really broken here? You saw as well as me, that child was very much mortal. The only problem is the man she was with was a vampire, but that doesn't mean the child knows."

I sighed, "Mina, if she does know, we are still risking our lives. How much can we risk on this child?"

Mina's hand squeezed mine now lightly, I had forgotten her hand was still entwined in mine. "Iesha we are not to blame here, she has no idea what _we_ are. Never mind the man, what she knows of him is his problem. I am worried for her though."

I smiled lightly to her, "Why do you care about this child so much? You know with this lifestyle you can't have kids, for more reasons than one." I teased with her and she paid me back by pushing me lightly with the arm that was still connected to mine at the hand.

"There is something about her, I don't know what it is. But, her living with a male vampire makes me all the more curious." She was gone, in her own world of wonder and amazement.

I let her go there as I went back to tracing the patch of skin on her hand. It was where we were happy and that was all that mattered for now. Not the kid, or the man, or the fact the Volturi could possibly find a way to blame us for this. None of that mattered at this moment, only our happiness.


	2. Chapter 2: Something Just Like This

**Mina's POV (Flashback)**

Her eyes met with mine, I couldn't tell you what color they were, I don't remember. She had looked annoyed until this point. Something inside her cold eyes melted away, perhaps the ice wall she had been hiding her feelings behind. It didn't melt completely though, I could still see the cautiousness as if she willed it to stay frozen. Willed herself to keep up her guard.

"Iesha," she said with a slight nod to respond to my introduction. Simple, I liked it, but I also wanted more. I suddenly found myself wanting to know it all. Her life story, any detail I could cling to.

Her skin a papery white, like someone who had never seen a ray of sun. Her hair fell behind her shoulders in perfect medium brown curls, as if never touched by the water falling from the sky. They framed her face nicely with its high pronounced cheekbones.

There was something about her entirely untouched, physically, perhaps emotionally as well. Maybe that would be why for two years after that night, even in my drunken haze, I remembered her. Maybe that was why when she found me again, I trusted her, I left with her.

**Iesha's POV**

"Mina, we shouldn't go he's not going to be happy." I spoke knowing she was not listening much, she was on the hunt for something in the kitchen.

She straightened up from looking in one of the lower cupboards, that were mostly empty, to look at me sitting at the dining table. "Don't we have a round pan somewhere?"

"Above the fridge." I waved with a sigh, "Mina seriously, a pie isn't going to make him want the two of us around. He's hiding her it's obvious."

"Iesha just calm down. He's not hiding her, he's hiding his secret, as we are our own. They both need someone on their side. We are the only logical option." She gripped the top of the fridge to pull herself up long enough to open the cupboards above and locate the pan. A smile swept across her face as she lowered herself down. She took the dough she had flattened out placing it into the pan and filled it with a fruit of some sort, I hadn't paid mind to what she had picked out. "Besides, the pie isn't for him." She smiled, glancing over at me for only a moment. I knew she was only trying to lighten the mood.

Ignored her last comment, its didn't matter who the pie was for. "Logical option, do you hear yourself right now?" I shook my head as she slid the pie into the oven then came behind me to throw her arms over my shoulders and leaned down to put her lips close to my ear.

"I do and I want you to trust me. Plus you always have me, and I you." I didn't have to look at her to see the full smile that now took her face. I couldn't help but let a small one take over my own.

**Acacia's POV**

The sun felt good on my skin, but I followed fathers request to stay in this week. He wasn't very happy with the two kind women I had made friends with, and I still didn't understand why. Why wasn't I allowed to go to school, to have friends, to be… normal?

Not sure I really understood the idea of normal anymore. My days consisted of books I would try to struggle through on my own, occasionally getting the chance to ask father a question. Other than that I only knew what I could come up with on my own, and that's how it was supposed to be.

Father returned from the store now, hands filled with food for the week, which wasn't much. I never saw him eat any of it, but he swears he does. I was still sat at the table, my book still open to the same page as when he had left me. I had little attention at the moment for my book, which was unusual for me and he noticed.

"No much in the reading mood today" He looked over his shoulder to me as I turned to watch him finish putting the food away. I shook my head lightly closing the book. When he finished he came over to sit across from me at the wooden table.

"What's wrong?" He tilted his head a little at me now and held his hand out palm up on the table. I reached my much smaller hand to his, just enough so my fingers now touched his, it was all I needed.

Without opening my mouth the words flowed into his thoughts from my own. _I want to go to school. I want to make friends, father. _

With a heavy sigh he shook his head, he was tired of this conversation. "I have told you this before, the other kids would not understand. You are not like them, you will never make it out there. It is safe for you here." He pushed his chair away from the table retracting his hand. Clear that he no longer wanted to talk about it, his word was final. "And those women, they aren't your friends, they are dangerous." He nearly hissed at the end of his sentence. As I had guessed he didn't like them, but they were just women, how harmful could they be to either of us?

I pushed my own chair away from the table now, and tucked my book under my arm. This house was too small sometimes when I just wanted to get away. The only thing put between us was a few sets of wooden slats. The whole house was wood, and I didn't mind it. It fit in well with the woods in which it was hidden in. It reminded me of something straight from the books that I read. The only problem was a house made of wood could only be so big.

"Where are you going?" I heard his voice as I walked away from the table toward the screen door on the front of the house. I didn't bother to brush my skin against his own to give him my flow of thoughts, I just simply walked out the door. It shut behind me, rebounding off the frame to knock against it a second time before staying closed.

I could hear him stand and turn to watch the door close behind me, surely to make sure I didn't leave the porch, which I was what I was about to do. I climbed up on the railing that enclosed the porch, and tucked my book under my chin. I wrapped my arms around the post that held the overhang of the roof over the porch and climbed. I had done this many times before, and once I could reach the roof I took one hand to set my book atop the roof. I'd eventually pull myself up there. Me, my book, and the feeling of being on top of the world.

I sat up there for hours, of course a few feet from the edge. I finally seemed to get somewhere in my book as darkness began to fall. I closed the book, and listened for a few moments. The forest was never still bad tonight was no exception. I heard the door below my open now, surely it was father to tell me to get down now. But he didn't say anything for a long moment, which was odd. That's when I saw them again.

The two women entered the clearing where the house stood alone. I now scooted to the edge of the roof letting my legs dangle off. They came closer stopping halfway between the edge of the clearing and the house, father stepped off the porch now taking only three large steps into the grass.

"You two should make your exit now." He voice filled the clearing, the two women seemed unaffected by his words. I took this chance to climb down from the roof. Once I made it back down to the porch I set my book on the stairs walking out quickly to be next to him. I wanted to talk to the girls, or well, communicate in the only form I was capable.

I tried to take a step towards them but was stopped by a firm hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him now, I was mad. My mouth fell open but no words, no sounds, could be found. They never could be. I had a strange feeling, a comforting one that the two women would not try to hurt me. I felt they held a certain sense of peace.

I could tell my eyes were pleading as I look up to him, hoping for just a moment. A moment to prove I could be like them, like anyone else. To interact with someone outside of him or a book. He shook his head sternly.

"It is time for them to go." His voice broke the still silence as the two women made no move to leave after his last statement.

The woman with the two-toned skin took a step forward again lightly. Something was in her hands covered with a towel. It smelt nice of fruit and sugar, however I couldn't tell what it was. "Please hear us out. We aren't here to hurt her." Her voice was as light and delicate as her step towards us. Still nothing about her suggested any sign of hostility, what did he see about these women that I could not?

The hand on my shoulder gave a slight tug now, but I did not move my feet. I instead shrugged my shoulder forward in an attempt to get free. This was what I wanted and that meant I would yield every moment of this opportunity. "Why should I do such? I owe you nothing." His voice arose again as my shoulder stayed under his hand, my attempt proving to be useless.

The other woman took a step forward to stand even with the first. A hand outstretched to her partner, in a warning manner. The first woman nodded lightly. "Of course, I was hoping to simply make peace." She paused a moment and before Father could speak up she finished the thought. "Peace in a friend." She held out the covered object as if to offer it to him.

Friend. It's a funny word to think about. A funny concept for someone who doesn't know the company of many others. It sounded, comforting, safe. Friends sounded longing, like a goal I had set forward in my life with no chance of reaching it, and yet here it was. Its fingers stretched out to me, all I had to do was reach out to. The touch of a finger away.

I lifted my hand so my finger was to graze the hand placed upon my shoulder. _Please, they mean no harm... _I know that's all he got before the hand was lifted off my shoulder away from my finger.

"Go," was the only word that left his mouth after a long moment. It was quiet, and unhappy but that did not affect my own emotions. I felt my eyes drift back up to his face in disbelief that he had given in so easily. "Us adults must talk." He motioned back to the house. I knew what that meant it was the end for me. I began to turn back to the house, before the first woman spoke up again.

"Wait, you can't forget this!" She held the covered object in one hand now using the free hand to remove the cloth. There it was sure enough, a pan with a golden crust peaking just over the edge.

This was the outreached hand of the word. I was free in this moment, I needed to make my reach. I did so without warning, I took a few running steps towards the women knowing I had broken the line of where he could reach out and pull me back in. I slowed as I got closer knowing that, and took in the look on the second woman's face, it had fear, her eyes were trained on father.

The woman holding the pie was the taller of the two and as I came forward she bent at the knees and hips to become closer to my height. She used two hands now in the pan to help ensure the balance of it. "It's apple, I hope you like it." Her smile still radiated as my hand came to grasp the side of the pan, my other slipping to hold the pan from the bottom. As I reached my hand under the pan I could feel my fingers graze the skin on the back and side of her hand. The passing graze was all I needed for my simple message to her.

_Thank you. Tell your friend not to be scared._

With the passing of my message I saw her jaw open a bit becoming stiff. Her eyes grew slightly wider. I turned to hurry into the house, ignoring the glare from father, hoping the exchange would be between just her and I.


End file.
